Teen Titans Songfics
by Blood Darkness
Summary: This is a fiction with a bunch of Teen Titans songfics. Please read and review. This story does NOT suck like this summary does. Chapter 3 is up.
1. I'm Lost Without You

_Chapter 1_

_I'm Lost Without You_

This is "I'm Lost Without You", by blink-182.

* * *

Robin stood in his room with tears streaming down his face. He had tried to hide it from the crowd, but he couldn't. He missed her so much.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Robin yelled at himself, pounding his fist on the table.

"I shouldn't have let her go. I can't believe I did that to her. I'm so sorry Raven".

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

He had let her go. How could he have done something like that; especially to Raven. He didn't know why he let her leave forever, but he did. Robin cried even harder, and just as he did, it began to rain.

"I so sorry", Robin said.

"I don't know what to do when you're not here".

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

He heard the footsteps of the rest of the titans as they retreated to their bedrooms. Robin wasn't going to go to sleep. He had to stay up and wait for her. Who knows, maybe she will come back.

"Please come back to me Raven", Robin said as he put his hand to the window with water streaming down it.

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

"Nothing has been or gone right ever since you left", Robin said as he looked towards the sky.

"I love you so much. Please come back to me Raven. I never should've let you go like that. I never should have let you travel to that dimension by yourself. I'm sorry".

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
_He turned around just to face a picture of him and Raven together on their first date. They were sitting at a café and there were people dancing in the background. That night had been the best day of his life. He would see her again, no matter what.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
_He threw himself on his bed and even more tears escaped him. He didn't think he would ever stop. He loved her so much and nothing would ever change that. When she left he didn't know what to do. She hadn't even said good bye. She had just left a note explaining and given him a private one. It had hurt so badly. He looked at the small necklace she had given him in the letter. He put it to his heart.

"I love you Raven", he said.

_I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
_

"Raven, I'm lost without you", Robin said before he finally fell asleep.

Hey I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please read and review. Thanks guys and I'll talk to you later. Love you guys.

Blood Darkness


	2. Don't Think Twice, It's Alright

_Chapter 2_

_Don't Think Twice, It's Alright_

Sorry about the long wait and the crappy chapter. Please enjoy.

_Don't Think Twice, It's Alright, by Peter, Paul, and Mary  
_

* * *

It was a stormy night and Beast Boy was walking through the middle of it. He sighed and looked down at his feet. He had changed so much over the years. He was tall, handsome, mysterious, serious, and almost so many of the things he hadn't been. He put his hands in his black trench coat and walked on.

"You guys didn't do anything to make me do this", Beast Boy said. His voice sounded like a normal person and always had this serious tone to it.

"Yet it was".

"When you guys get up I'm not gonna be there", he said as he walked on and took one last glance at the tower.

_It ain't no use to sit and wonder why babe_

_It don't matter any how_

_And it ain't no use to sit and wonder why babe_

_If you don't know by now_

_When the rooster crows at the break of dawn_

_Look out your window and I'll be gone_

_You're the reason I'm traveling on_

_Don't think twice it's alright_

Then he saw a light turn on in the tower. Beast Boy quickly jumped into the bushes. He stuck his head out a little so that he could see who was up. He saw the figure of Robin. Beast Boy sighed. He remembered when he would always train with Robin in the gym. He laughed a little at the memory of when he accidentally kicked Robin in the stomach and he rammed through every single wall. Then Raven had run over and took care of him. Then Starfire had given him a five hour lecture on fighting so that he didn't come up and do that again. She had said that he should only do that on bad guys. He saw Robin look out the window and saw him call all the other titans and wake them up.

"He must've gone into my room and figured out I was gone", Beast Boy said. He kept himself hidden in the bushes. When all the titans were gone, he came out a little. There was only one titan left there. It was Terra. A pain of sorrow went into Beast Boy. He saw tears in her eyes and her face was red. He saw the movement of her mouth say "Beast Boy". Beast Boy looked down at his feet feeling ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry guys", he said.

_It ain't no use in turning on your light babe_

_Light I'd never known,_

_Ain't it ain't no use in turning on your light babe,_

_I'm on the dark side of the road_

_Still I wish there was something you would do or say_

_To try and make me change my mind and stay_

_We never did too much talking anyway_

_Don't think twice it's alright_

Beast Boy saw Robin go up to Terra and put his arm around her. He said something to her and they slowly walked away. Terra gave one glance back. Beast Boy saw Robin do something he never thought Robin would do. Robin leaned forward and lightly kissed Terra on the lips. Terra buried her face in Robin's chest and sobbed. He kissed her head and they walked away out of sight. Beast Boy looked away and felt anger and sadness. Why would Robin do that? Robin loved Raven not Terra. It didn't make sense. None of it did. But he went on down the road again.

Beast Boy knew he had to forget them, but there was one titan he knew he could never ever forget...Terra. She had been everything to him and more. He had loved her so much, and to know that he was leaving her behind in his life hurt him. She had taught him how it felt to be loved. Beast Boy had never had that feeling before. Terra had taught him how it felt to actually _be _in love. She had taught him how it would feel to have a broken heart, and he had one. Except he knew that she hadn't broken it, he had broken his own. He looked behind and saw her window. Tears escaped him as he remembered all the times he had had with her. Seeing Robin kiss her made it even harder to let anything go.

"Since good-bye just doesn't quiet say it", Beast Boy said.

"Fare well guys".

_I'm walking down that long lonesome road babe_  
_Where I'm bound, I can't tell  
But goodbye is too good a word gal,  
So I'll just say "fair-thee-well"  
I ain't saying you treated me unkind,  
You could uh done better, but I don't mind  
You just sorta wasted my precious time,  
Don't think twice it's all right. _

Beast Boy heard something or someone call his name, but he just thought it was his imagination. He just continued to walk, his black coat flowing behind him. Nothing could stop him. Then Beast Boy thought he heard his name being called by someone familiar.

"No", Beast Boy said.

"I won't listen, I won't listen. I can't let my friends get trailed behind and it be my fault if they die! I won't let it happen!" Beast Boy started running, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Terra", Beast Boy said when he stopped running.

"I loved you more than anyone else in the universe. It's hard for me to let you go. I can't hear you anymore. I know it was probably you calling out my name, but I know you have never done that before. I know I won't be able to hear you anymore, but I still love you. I gave you my heart and I gave you it all, but you just never saw that until now".

_It ain't no use in callin' out my name gal,  
Like you never did before  
It ain't no use in callin' out my name gal,  
I can't hear you anymore.  
I'm a thinkin' and a wonderin' all the way down the road  
I once loved a woman, a child I'm told,  
I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul,  
Don't think twice it's all right._

"Don't think twice guys, it's all right", Beast Boy said, walking away into the distance.

I'm so sorry about how bad this chapter was and how long it took! My internet hasn't been working at all so that's one reason why this was taking a real long time! Sorry about all the depressing songs and all, I just really like depressing and like sad songs. Well I hope you guys liked it. Love you guys a lot. Every review makes me feel better.

Blood


	3. Love Her

_Chapter 3_

_Love Her_

This chapter is based on the song "Love Her" by Seether. If you ever want to hear it, just email me and I'll send the song to you. It's one of my favorite songs.

* * *

Robin felt so much pain inside of his body. Raven... Raven... Raven... she was the only thing on his mind. She hated the world, she hated her life. People always rejected her and tore out her heart, people would say that. Raven had had so much pain.

_I met a girl who hated the world - she used her body to sell her soul  
Everytime they'd break her and pay - tear out her heart, and leave her in pain  
_

Robin walked down the dark hallway that seemed to be endless... until he reached her door. He looked at it; cracked and broken. Tears started to form in his eyes and stream down his face.

"I don't know how she survived all of that", he said softly, not taking his eyes off of her door.

"Especially with all of the sadness that you always kept inside". He slowly opened her creaking door and stepped inside. He looked at the broken things and the blood everywhere... and the knife that held Raven's blood in it. It looked like it had been dipped in her blood.

"Why did you lie to us?" he said to no one in particular.

"How did you _manage_ to lie to us? You had that smile... your beautiful smile. You didn't look depressed. But you were. Raven, I love you.

_I never found out how she survived all of the sadness she kept inside  
I never found out how she could lie with a smile on her face,  
and the scratches she'd hide_

Robin knew he never would've been good enough for her. He would just have to pay his whole life, and pray if he wanted to live and love her. Nothing was right anymore now that she was gone.

_You could love her if you paid, you could have her everyday  
You could love her if you prayed, you could have her every way_

Pictures flashed back into his head as he remembered that horrid night. He remembered her tears when she was down on her knees and crying. Her life had almost seemed too hopeless. He remembered how dead she looked. She had been so sad and she had always been alone when she opened her eyes.

_Down on her knees, she wept on the floor - this hopeless life she wanted no more  
Dead in her mind and cold to the bone - she opened her eyes and saw she was alone_

Robin just looked around at her room and walked around. Why... why... why... He looked at a picture with cracked glass and some broken off glass and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Raven. The tears were coming down even harder than ever. She had never found out how much he had tried to make her happy. She had made him just too blind with her sadness. She had never known how much he had cried that night. He had felt like his life wouldn't go on after that. Robin set the picture down on a small night table, but then his eyes set on the rope that hung from the ceiling- stained with blood. That brought back the memory of the night that she died.

_She never found out how much I tried - all of the sadness she kept made me blind  
She never found out how much I cried - the rope so tight on the night that she died..._

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He yelled and then threw the knife at the window; glass shattering and flying everywhere. He cringed and fell to his knees; holding his stomach. When he looked up, there was a mirror in front of him. There was blood all over his angry face and body. Shards of glass were sticking into him and pierced him inside, but Robin didn't care. Robin just tore the pieces out and cut himself. Blood gushed out of the cuts. He licked some of the blood off of his lips, not caring at all. It was all he could do to suffer the pain that Raven had felt. He wanted to feel it himself and he was getting but a taste of the pain.

_You could love her if you paid, you could have her everyday  
You could love her if you prayed, you could have her every way_

Robin knew he probably wouldn't survive this, but Raven hadn't either. He retrieved the knife and looked at the knife; stroking his finger against the slick, sharp blade. His mind was saying no, but heart was saying yes. Then pictures of Raven stabbing and slicing herself with this knife flashed through his head. He felt a change of heart for that moment as questions and photos of his memory swam through his head.

"How did you survive living in a life with nothing but lies?" he asked, looking at his blood stained and shattered reflection in the knife.

"That's just a life of denial". He just wanted to know the answers to his questions.

"But how could you lie?" he asked himself again. Robin now knew the only way to find out any of these things would be to do one thing-die.

_I never found out how she survived - a life lived in lies is a life of denial  
I never found out how she could lie - with a smile on her face and the darkness inside _

Robin's change of heart changed back to suicide. He regained his angry look and took the knife and stabbed through his stomach; wincing in pain as he did. He sliced himself, his flesh, his insides, and everything. But then he accidentally sliced a vein in half. The blood gushed and now Robin knew he was farther than the point of no return. Now he would be able to actually love Raven when it all fell down.

_You could love her if you paid, you could have her everyday  
You could love her if you prayed, you could have her every way_

_You could love her if you paid, you could have her everyday  
You could love her if you prayed, you could have her every way_

Robin felt the blood gushing out of his open wounds, his mouth, and his eyes. This was the end. But before he slipped out of the grasps of life, he saw Raven's evil, smiling, beautiful, seductive face.

Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. I know, this is a very depressing fiction isn't it? Sorry if I grossed you guys out on this one. I felt like I had to make something nasty happen. Well guys, I might be taking a break from fanfiction for a while. But to make you guys happy, I decided that I would work on my fics. I've just been pretty depressed lately so it's all coming down to something. I'll try and make the break short guys, but remember; I might not even do it at all if I'm convinced. Also remember that I will email you this song if you want to hear it. Thanks guys, and I'll miss you. I hope I'll come back soon enough. Love you guys.

Blood


End file.
